


Red Lights

by oOReaOo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Idea just came to me one day, Other, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOReaOo/pseuds/oOReaOo
Summary: We moved as fast as lightning. One swift blink and we were already hitching another ride by the time the thunder was cracking (sometimes it was so loud it would make the ground shake. I liked this because it made Dominick grab my hand for reassurance: he hates thunder).





	

We moved as fast as lightning. One swift blink and we were already hitching another ride by the time the thunder was cracking (sometimes it was so loud it would make the ground shake. I liked this because it made Dominick grab my hand for reassurance: he hates thunder).

We never stayed longer than a few days, only stopping at gas stations, diners, open festivals, sometimes the occasional cheap motel rooms. We showered in public bathrooms, sometimes breaking into high school locker rooms to shower there.

We carried minimal - a few change in clothes, a jacket, extra shoes, as much money as we could get. Our shirts were tattered and marked with holes. Our pants no different. When something was of no use anymore we'd throw it out and find the nearest thrift store.

We rarely call home. We're the call you get from a pay phone once every few years. Which is why I'm surprised Dominick had gotten word of our 5 year reunion.

"We could stay a few days, see friends, family. Rest up, get cleaned up. Before heading to Colorado like we've always planned," Dominick continued on with his persuasive essay. I laughed because I could tell he spent time rehearsing this in the mirror. The way his hands moved were even rehearsed. I could see evidence that he had taken a debate class sometime in high school. I lost track of the years in high school. They all seemed to just blend together now. Before I knew it, senior year events were happening in freshman year, and I went to prom as a sophomore. So really, instead of separating the four years, they were all labeled as 'High School' filed away in a metal cabinet in my brain.

"Okay," I said, propping myself on my elbows so I wasn't laying on my stomach anymore. The mattress to the bed was hard but after living from motel to motel, I've slept in worse.

"What?" Dominick's whole posture stiffened, "you're not supposed to agree you bastard," he laughed slapping my shoulder lightly.

"I'm just unpredictable," I laughed shifting over so he could sit on the bed. He threw his body down spreading his arms out. He let out a tired sigh all concentration on the ceiling.

A quick glance at the clock told me it was well after 4am. Neither of us had gotten any sleep. I waited for the birds chirping before I allowed myself that 'shit I did it again' type of panic to flow through my body. I positioned my body so that I was laying on top of one of his arms and focusing on the same spot he was looking at. It wasn't hard to find the small stain on the ceiling, neither of us asked what it was or how it got there. Just stared, thinking of ominous stories for the mysterious stain on the ceiling.

"We should walk down that backroad we saw earlier," Dominick broke the silence, "there's a bus stop heading north towards Santa Fe. We could take it as far as we can and see if we could hitch a ride the rest of the way."

I scooted closer to Doninick so that our sides were touching, he wrapped his arm around me. "Sounds like a plan," I yawned.

We stayed in silence, warm from each other's embrace. Not by any means comfortable, thanks to the mattress. We found that state of losing awareness with the world by the time the clock struck nine and the alarm started blaring. We let out identical groans rolling off the bed. I blinked myself awake. By the time I was standing Dominick had started the shower and stripped his shirt off.

"Are you coming?" He joked pulling off his shorts. I rolled my eyes, stripping myself of my clothes and joined him in the shower. Dominick ran a wash cloth over my back slowly, pressing a kiss to my neck lightly. "You know, your skin is really smooth," he said before ringing the washcloth.

"Well, I'm only 22," I commented before turning around. The shower was small, which gave us about half a foot of space between us. "Turn around." Dominick handed me the washcloth and turned. He ducked his head lightly bending his knees slightly. I realized what he was doing, "you bitch," I said pushing him lightly. He placed a hand on the side of the shower so he wouldn't fall.

"It's not my fault your so short," he laughed before turning around.

"I wasn't done-" I was cut off when he pressed his lips to mine. And I hated it. Because now, I could really feel how short I was. Dominick was bending down and I still had to stand on my toes to meet his height. "Fine," I laughed pulling away from the kiss, "you can wash your own back." I stepped out of the shower, but not missing how Dominick seemed to smile to himself. I pulled a towel over my body and walked out in to the room. I reached into my backpack pulling out a fairly new shirt. It was grey with long sleeves. We bought it a few days ago after another shirt had given out. Black jeans and all black used converse. I looked fairly normal - not a everyday hitch hiker. At least not until I tied my plaid jacket around my waist.

Dominick swayed out of the bathroom, a smug smile on his face. I spotted him in the mirror but didn't acknowledge him. He wrapped his arms around me, moving me from the mirror to the bed. He startled me pinning my arms down above my head. We stared at each other smiling before we were kissing again. I pulled away, pushing his wet chest off of me.

"At least put clothes on first," I smiled our foreheads touched.

"Who needs clothes?"

"Do you really want to have sex here?" I asked, motioning to the motel room, "we could probably find a list of prostitutes on the guest sign up at the front desk." I tried to move but Dominick only tightened his grip.

"We've been in worse," he smiled leaning down for another kiss. It was longer, deeper with emotion. I pulled away, fighting the pull it was giving me.

"I can't feel my hands," I laughed. Dominick seemed confused before letting go of his grip and falling into small giggles like a schoolgirl mixed with paraphrased apologizes.

He pulled away drying himself before changing into a white shirt and shorts. I ran a messy hand through my hair before packing what I could in our backpacks. I slung mine onto my shoulder as Dominick made the bed. I handed Him his. He paused, staring at me before running his hand through my hair.

"Dying it was the best decision you've ever made," he said, "it's like a drug. I feel like every time I look at you I'm stuck in a cloud."

I rolled my eyes fixing my hair and walking out of the hotel room. I'd died my hair black not long ago, enough that the roots were still died. It was a bit longer than it had been in high school. No hair gel and no product. It was fluffy when dry, and looked grungy when wet. When I first got it died Dominick wouldn't stop looking at me, he kept saying something about how my eyes were so much paler now that my hair was darker. I wouldn't lie, my image has changed the most since high school. Dominick's hair was now a darker brown and he had a few speckled tattoos here and there. I had picked up a few piercings on the road, some free (probably not a good choice) while some were paid for. More notably would be my gage, lip piercings and the ever so present (and my first) eyebrow piercing. I was yet to get a tattoo.  
We stopped by the breakfast, grabbed what food was portable and heading for the front to check out, as Dominick suggested we took the backroad, barely making it to the bus which we had to jog to get on. We paid the small fee, seating our selves in the back. We took turns sleeping so we wouldn't end up in a random sketchy neighborhood (it's happened before).

It was around 5 by the time we got to Santa Fe. We jumped off the bus, leaving a dollar tip each and thanking the driver. We started for Home, hiking at first. Whenever we noticed a car driving the direction we were headed we held out our thumbs in hope of catching a ride. Our ride came in the form if a man called Sylvester and his three friends. He was driving a pickup truck with no room. But he stopped nonetheless. Dominick stuck his head into the window considering I was to short to reach that high. There was a few laughs and then Dominick pulled back smiling.

I took it as a sign and we climbed into the back of the pick of truck tossing our backpacks in first. Dominick held a hand down to help me up.  
I smiled sitting in the back of the pick up. My own view was the road we were leaving behind.


End file.
